moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Varyn
'' Clan Varyn. The Fifth Crawler-Clan and last remnants of the mighty Varyn Bloodline. 'Note: '''Current situations ICly, changes to lore, and Clan-based political decisions will be placed at the top to allow immediate recognition for the readers. -Panpalea. '"In order to succeed there must be casualties. You cannot succeed with clean hands." ' ''-Warlord Naza Varyn at her pardoning for war crimes. Current News *Assigning of new Advisor Board *Declaration of Alliance with the Arathi War Council *Mobilization of the Razahk Van'Kir. The Elites of Revenge. *Successful stabilization of the Overwatch Electro-Fel Ley-Line. Assigning of Advisors Ceil Soltair, Unofficial ambassador of the Steel Gryphon Battalion. Lendere, The Highguard Medical Practitioner. Calexa Azuresong, Formidable Dragonkin ally and technician in Electro-Fel Ley-Line. Stax Myrinoire, Formidable Dragonkin ally, Electro-Fel Technician, and Mercantile Responder. Declaration of Aid Shortly after the Massacre at Galen's Fall the Clan solidified it's wishes to 'aid' the Arathi people in recovery of their lands. Though it's believed this declaration from the Warlord is moreso from her personal emotions towards the Highguard and the recently titled Grand Master Tanya Seltara. Not only is it believed the declaration was supported by personal feelings, but the vendetta of the Clan itself against the Forsaken responsible for the massacre of their badly planned assault on Galen's Fall at the foot of the walls of Hilsbrad. Though no direct motives for the Clan's movements in Arathi are known publically their aid is still greatly appreciated by the Arathi War Council, vendetta or not the Clan's newly appointed 'Elites' arrived at Stromgarde on Wednsday the 26th in large scale formations resembling their massive movements into Andorhal not two months prior with dozens of War-Banners, pyre-staves, combat-preachers, and a new arsenal of Anti-Personel weaponry along with every 'Elite' equipped with fully integrated environmental HAZMAT suits. Mobilization of the Razahk Van'Kir The Clan's activities and movements into the Highlands continue as the Massacre at Galen's Fall spurrs the Clan's formerly fatigued and war-tired people re-kindle and spout words of hate for the rotting corpse-people of the north. With the loss of nearly sixty Clanswomen after the assault on Galen's Fall the even most recently trained Clanswomen began immediate re-induction of war-tactics in Overwatch and demand the Warlord and Advisor Council's actions in favor of retalliation on a massive scale. The people's demands were met, to nobody's surprise. Razahk Van'Kir is the chosen few of nearly ninety-strong trained to cause severe collateral damage to bring success to the side they represent. In the Varyn-Tongue the phrase: 'Razahk Van'Kir' speaks of a story of vegeance the Clan believe is an omen for victory. The Rage of Warhound. Upon the mobilization of the Razahk Van'Kir the Clan instantly is equipped for severe scales of combat they would openly refuse to back down from until their demands are met and the ones who wronged them are taken from power. Stabilization of Overwatch (Contents) Lore ''(Stories are a WIP and will all be available to read below this point.) The Crawler Clan In the early years of the Age of Peace, 565 - 592 K.C. the renegades and deniers or the forming Kingdoms of Humanity fled Eastern Kingdoms in search of their own ruling. Tanaris...Southern Kalimdor...lands so raw and open just for the taking! And so it sprouted, the seed of the renegades formed into a society of 'Dirt Crawling Barbarians' as the other kingdoms deemed them. Yet the renegades never took this as an insult, instead adapting to such chortling and deeming themselves the 'Crawler-Clan' of Tanaris. By the time the new generation was brought into Azeroth, including a very young Naza Varyn and her twin sister Desius Romacalothus Varyn the higher ranks of the Crawler-Clan began arguing for power amongst one another. Just as the seeds of opprotunity sprouted civilization... The seed of greed sprouted War. The Civil War The politics of the original Crawler-Clan had diminished entirely. The original high ranking Clansmen fought amongst each other and began splitting the Crawler-Clan based on their bloodlines and views on how power should be split. Of course this didn't go well amongst the six officers who demanded their own power and governing over the entirety of the Clan, the most prominant defier and demander being the head of the bloodline whom believed themselves invincible amongst all others and almighty. Naz'Karak Varyn, the Slayer of War-Hound. A barbaric (even amongst barbarians) man whom had no views of Human life and a deep-seeded racist hatred of all other races. Though he was openly mocked upon his mating with a traitor High-Elf Halfling Paladin Flamegarde, Nazik An'kara Veilon. Now known as Nazik Ankil Varyn. Naz'Karak and Nazik carved a bloody canyon through the renegade clan and sliced it down to six remaining officers whom were capable of defying death itself and claiming guidance by the four other Spirits of Mortal Ascension. Serpent, Spider, Bear, and Hawk (War-Hound recently having been slain by Naz'Karak, the War-Boar). These remaining officers met no negotiation from the bloodthirsty Varyn bloodline but were able to alleviate further harm when the expeditions into Draenor had begun in 600 K.C. and called for Mercenary groups from all over to come aid the Grand Alliance Expedition and their allies to march into the new world. Only one of the bloodlines accepted. Another would soon follow leaving the remaining two to drop off the grid in Tanaris never to be seen or heard from again. The Scalawag Point Debacle It was only days before the destined escort of the Magi Legion Kirin'Var into the strange new world Draenor in pursuit of some vile being. The Clan, primarily Naza and Nazik did not care. The newly formed fifth bloodline of the shattered Tanaris Crawler-Clan deemed as: 'Clan Varyn' were the remnants of the mighty War-Boar Varyn blood which rose in the ranks as the Fifth of Six Crawler-Clans. Led by a now aged Naz'karak and a seemingly time-frozen Nazik the Clan Varyn had recently cut ties with the Bloodsail Buccaneers after stealing a ship of their mighty pillage fleet and fleeing the southern seas to hide amongst the cold wildlands of Northrend. After selling their stolen goods from the Bloodsails to the small pirate port of Scalawag Point the Clan made camp just north of the freebooter's island to prepare for their venturing into the uncharted alien world with the Grand Alliance Expedition. Things had gone to a dagger's edge within Clan Varyn. While some clanswomen viewed Naz'karak as feeble and failing to prove his worth, others viewed his ideals permanant and neverending in guidance. Even the two sisters, Naza and Desius, saw differently...and one day boiled over blood sparked a secondary miniature conflict within the fifth Crawler-Clan. Early one morning it stuck, the blow against the Varyn people that would alter their course forever. Naz'karak was challenged by his youngest daughter, Naza Varyn. The fight went surprisingly quick to everyone's imaginings...Naza had a ridiculous ability to move at such a high rate of speed and momentum which could tip a kodo that her father was on his knees in mere seconds. The daughter had won the priviledge of being the Clan's next Warlord. Desius was infuriated by this and called out to their mother, Nazik Ankil Varyn, who approached Naza and demanded she step down or at least bring some Lightly beliefs into the Clan which Naz'karak so blatantly ignored. Naza felt the same seeing as her Half-Elven mother never treated her with mercy. Desius was always the preferred and even when Naza proved herself their mother chose Desius over her. Naza had had enough. Category:Clan Varyn Category:Houses and Clans Category:Organizations Category:Mercenary Organizations